The present invention relates generally to a coaxial cable connector with an external clip and an optional adapter used in axial compression.
Coaxial cable connectors such as Type F, RCA or BNC connectors are used to attach a coaxial cable to another object such as an appliance or junction having a terminal adapted to engage the connector. Such connectors must be attached to a coaxial cable using various cable preparation techniques and installation tools. Cable preparation typically requires removal of portion of the cable jacket, braid, outer conductor and core to expose the cable center conductor. Another portion of the cable jacket is removed to expose the cable braid. Cable preparation is completed by folding of the cable braid structure back against the remaining cable jacket. The cable is then inserted into the connector, after which the connector is activated to secure it to the coaxial cable.
In some known applications coaxial connectors are adapted to work in conjunction with a modular connector, or external clip, that is designed to engage a wall plate by means of a snap fit. Use of the modular clip provides a means to attach a coaxial cable connector installed on a cable to a wall plate to ensure both an attractive and convenient junction for corresponding equipment connectors and cables.
Known connectors are pre-assembled to the modular clip during factory assembly processes wherein an unassembled component, in particular the main body component, is inserted through a bore in a plastic colored clip and is pressed or snap fit into place. The remaining connector components are then assembled accordingly. Once assembled, a given connector and colored clip combination is permanently joined together thereby limiting the connector/clip color product offerings to one choice. If other color options are desired, it becomes necessary to build up a large number of connector/clip assembly combinations in various colors with various connector interfaces, resulting in large inventories that need to be kept on hand.
Once deployed into the field for assembly to cable, the known connector/clip offerings require the use of tooling adaptors to accommodate various connector interfaces such as Type F, RCA, BNC and the like, further complicating the tooling selection and assembly process for the technician.
Therefore, an adapter, a corresponding coaxial cable connector and modular external clips are needed that provide the users with a connector and clips that are easy to install and allows the user to chose the clips on the spot.